WWE Monday Night Raw Episode October 31, 2011
=Show opening Cole:Welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw everybody! - John Laurinitus enters - Laurinitus:I have an annoucment, first off, WWE COO Triple H has placed me in charge of RAW and Smackdown until after Survivor Series. Tonight, we also celebrate the return of Rey Mysterio. Tonights main event shall have, WWE Champion CM Punk against an opponent of his choice, from all ''of the roster. And now, we have an annoucement from WWE Commissioner and WWE Superstar John Cena! - cena enters to a chorus of cheers - Cena: Thank you Mr. GM, now for my Survivor Series team, our final mystery partner will be revealed tonight in a match against The Miz. Also, in tonight's match card, will feature, Mr.Money in the Bank, Daniel Bryan will face Sin Cara, and it will be ''his ''choice on which one he will face. - Cena exits - Laurinitus:Also in tonights match with the Miz, R-Truth shall be banned from the entire building. Let's get this show going, ''now. =Match #1. Additude vs Justin Gabriel= Outcome: Gabriel wins The match is mainly a back and forth match which had no real controler until the very end when Gabriel hits a hurricanrana to a turn buckle and hit a 450 splash. Ref:1..2..3 Backstage segment Josh Matthews:Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, WWE Champion, CM Punk crowd:Going crazy Josh:Please, Punk, can you give us any clue on who you are picking for your opponent for tonight's main event? Punk: I'll give you one, he is one of the few people to have defeated me in my Smackdown career. Now im gonna go talk to him, and see if he wants to face me. Josh:Thank you Punk. =Match #2 Wade Barrett vs Sin Cara Negro= Outcome:Wade wins Daniel Cryan comes out to cheers with a mic DB:Ok, I have cleared this up with John Laurinauts, Sin Cara Negro, against Wade Barrett. Sin Cara Negro enters with a gold and blue mask(switched colors with Sin Cara Azul). And a lot of boo's Wade enters to a little cheers. The Match goes both ways until Negro goes for a Springboard Senton, Barret moves out of the way, and catches Negro into a Wasteland pin. Ref:1...2...3! GM Office Laurinitus is texting on his cell phone. --Del Rio enters - Laurinitus:I rehired you, what more do you want from me? Del Rio:You still haven't given me power over Raw, that was out agreement. John: I don't have to, now leave before i fire you. =Match #4 The Miz vs Zack Blaze= Outcome: Blaze wins The Miz enters. Miz:I don't care WHO i face, weather Alex Riley, John Morrison,Jeff Hardy, The Undertaker or Triple H, I will win tonight, and at Survivor series, my team will beat Cena's in a clean sweep. - Zack Blaze Enters - King: OMG Blaze is back! Cole: No no no, Miz wasn't prepaired for this! Blaze takes Miz's mic. Blaze:You mad bro? Blaze starts pounding Miz and hitting him with a spinebuster, Blaze retains control over the match with a huirrcanerana into a clothsline combo. Blaze goes for a spear but Miz counters into a scoopslam. Cole:Ya Miz, finsih this poser off! The Miz does his little corner clothesline jump thinghe Miz goes for a Skull Crushing Finalie but Blaze counters and hits him with a Hidden Spark. Ref:1...2..3! Annoncer:The Winner of the match, Zack Blaze! Cole:That was cheap, and Team Cena will NOT win at Survivor Series! =Main Event Match CM Punk vs John Morrison= Outcome:John Morrison wins CM Punk enters to a chorus of cheers. Punk:I have chosen my opponent, instead if going all cheap and making it easy on me, I wanted to give the fans in attendance a great match, so I have chosen. . . this guy. - John Morrison enters - Morrison and Punk shake hands before the match. The match goes for 34:05 with the match going back and forth with Parkour and Chicago styles clashing. Punk goes for a GTS but Morrison jumps down and hits a flying kick (Cody Rhodes' Beautiful Disaster) to Punk and goes for the pin. Ref:1...2..kickout Punk throws Morrison into the turnbuckle and hits his knee to bulldog and Punk goes for the pin. Ref:1...2...kickout Punk goes for a superplex, Morrison counters, hits a bodyslam, Morrison hits a ''Starship Pain '' Ref:1...2.kickout Punk hits a roundhouse kick,Punk goes for another one, Morrison counters and hits Reverse STO Corkscrew and goes for a pin. Ref:1...2...kickout Morrison, getting angry, goes for a senton to Punk, but gets countered and hits Morrison with a GTS. Cole:It's over now. Ref:1...2....kickout Morrison hits Punk with a flash kick and goes for the Running knee smash to a seated opponent Ref:1...2..3!